Lembranças Que O Tempo Nunca Pôde Apagar
by Kahhh
Summary: Ino vive uma linda história com Sasuke, mas que é separada pelo destino. Mesmo assim, ela não pôde deixar de esquecer seu único amor e carrega as recordações consigo. Mesmo com o passar dos anos.


**SINOPSE: **ino vive uma linda história com Sasuke, mas que é separada pelo destino. Mesmo assim, ela não pôde deixar de esquecer seu único amor e carrega as recordações consigo. Mesmo com o passar dos anos.

**DISCLAIMER**: Esses personagens não me pertencem, mas sim a Kishimoto.

**AVISO IMPORTANTE:**Essa história também é postada no Nyah! Fanfiction, minha conta é conhecida no site como Kahhh.

FANFIC DE MINHA AUTORIA, NÃO PLEGEIE. CASO AGUÉM IDENTIFICAR UM ENREDO IGUAL A ESTE, POR FAVOR, ME AVISA E DENUNCIA. PLÁGIO É CRIME!

* * *

**LEMBRANÇAS QUE O TEMPO NUNCA PÔDE APAGAR!**

* * *

**É tão estranho, os bons morrem jovens.**

**Assim parece ser, quando me lembro de você.**

**Que acabou indo embora, cedo demais.**

* * *

- Ino... – um timbre de voz fria, há muito conhecida, clamava por meu nome, num tom incomum...alegre. Virei-me de encontro a quem me chamava. Os cabelos negros ondulavam junto ao vento, que soprava terno, carregando folhas por entre nós, tornando ainda mais mágica a cena daqueles belos orbes ônix, fortes, em mim.

- S-Sasuke? – minha voz falhou, ao vê-lo caminhar em minha direção.

- Heh...está ocupada? – indagou-me com aquele sorriso peculiar dele...encantador. Senti o corpo inteiro tremer por uns segundos.

- Hã...n-não... – corei ao perceber que ele sentava ao meu lado – E-eu só estava aqui descansando um pouco...observando as flores...hehe... – sorri, tentando disfarçar meu nervosismo.

- Que bom! Digo...hã...é que eu preciso falar com você. – disse, num tom sem graça, meio desajeitado. Aquilo fez meu coração descompassar...a mesma voz sempre tão firme e autoritária, agora soava doce aos meus ouvidos, como a mais bela canção da primavera.

- Er...então...pode dizer, Sasuke. – minha face ardia, mas eu não conseguia tirar os olhos daquele rosto, memorizando cada traço.

- Será que...poderíamos ir à outro lugar? Algum menos movimentado... – sugeriu, apontando em direção ao parque à nossa frente. Era notável o tom rubro em suas bochechas, o qual ele tentava controlar.

* * *

**Quando eu lhe dizia, me apaixono todo dia.**

**Sempre a pessoa errada...**

**Você sorriu e disse... eu gosto de você também.**

**Só que você foi embora... cedo demais.**

* * *

- Ah...claro! – respondi sorrindo. Já ia me levantar quando...senti um friozinho repentino na barriga, ao vê-lo já levantado, oferecendo-me sua mão, para me ajudar a levantar – Arigatô, Sasuke... – um calor imenso percorreu meu corpo no momento em que toquei naquela pele...e ao olhar para ele, percebi que não era eu a única a sentir um bando de borboletas, desesperadas, batendo contra as paredes do meu estômago.

A passos lentos, caminhamos, ainda sem jeito, até o mencionado parque. Como era lindo! O chão ornamentado com pedras, cuidadosamente incrustadas. Belos carvalhos cobriam o local com sua sombra fresca. Raios de luz suave adentravam as brechas por entre as folhas. Uma brisa suave soprava espalhando o cheiro doce e ameno das inúmeras flores, que despontavam coloridas, em pontos que pareciam ter sido estrategicamente planejados. Bancos de madeira trabalhada ficavam de frente para um belo lago azul, de águas cristalinas, que acolhia a fúria de uma pequena cachoeira, numa melodia sublime. Como eu nunca percebera a beleza daquele lugar? Será verdade que tudo fica mais bonito aos olhos do amor?

- Podemos sentar aqui nesse banco, Ino? – indagou, me acordando de meus devaneios. Pega de surpresa, apenas me vi capaz de assentir com a cabeça, sentando-me ao lado dele.

- Bem...é que eu... – murmuravam enquanto procurava algo na pequena mochila que trazia consigo a tiracolo – Eu queria te dar isso! – ofertou-me um belo porta retrato.

- Ah... – confusa, peguei o objeto em minhas mãos, analisando-o melhor. Era uma das fotografias de nossa formatura na Academia Ninja. Espantei-me ao perceber que ele havia recortado a fotografia e colado sobre um novo fundo, uma paisagem muito bonita, diga-se de passagem. Estávamos só nós dois na foto...abraçados, sorrindo alegremente por finalmente termos chegado ao tão esperado objetivo: se tornar shinobi. Mas...porque a fotografia recortada? Onde ele queria chegar com aquilo?

* * *

**Eu continuo aqui... meu trabalho e meus amigos.**

**E me lembro de você em dias assim...**

**Dias de chuva... dias de Sol...**

**O que sinto não sei dizer.**

* * *

- Heh...não tenho o mesmo poder que você tem de ler a mente das pessoas...mas suponho que esteja se perguntando o porquê de eu ter te dado isso...e por que recortei a foto...estou certo?

- ...eu... – olhei atônita para ele. Queria realmente saber o porquê daquilo tudo. Ele agia de forma tão estranha...nem parecia o mesmo Uchiha Sasuke de sempre...ele mal dirigia palavras à mim...ignorava minha presença...e de repente...me aparece com um porta retratos contendo uma foto recortada de nós dois?

- Se você observar esse presente atentamente...vai entender o porquê. – afirmou convicto, olhando-me firme nos olhos, que tremeram, caindo no abismo do passado, dentro daqueles olhos cor da noite...

"_Dois jovens encontravam-se um pouco exaltados, fora de si. Haviam exagerado na dose de sakê aquela noite. Mas quem os culparia? Era realmente uma data a se comemorar! Agora, eram shinobis da folha! O fotógrafo passeava pela festa, imortalizando lembranças com sua máquina fotográfica. Eu estava pegando mais sakê, e Sasuke esperava sua vez para encher seu copo também..._

_- Ei, vocês dois! Olha a foto! – gritou, de surpresa, o fotógrafo, chamando nossa atenção. Já estávamos altos. Nos abraçamos, e sorrimos, desajeitados._

_O fotógrafo se foi, mas o abraço não. Guiei meus olhos em direção ao meu companheiro grudento. Nosso olhar se cruzou, intenso, único...ele me olhava de uma forma diferente...sentia-me hipnotizada pela magnitude daquele olhar._

_- Você...está linda Ino... – murmurou por meio aos lábios entreabertos._

* * *

_**Vai com os anjos... vai em paz.**_

_**Era assim todo dia de tarde.**_

_**A descoberta da amizade.**_

_**Até a próxima vez...**_

* * *

_Aproximou-se, fazendo seus lábios tocarem os meus. Senti sua língua, molhada, implorando-me por passagem, para ser correspondido. Aquele calor que emanava do corpo dele me incendiava, e logo nos beijávamos apaixonadamente, ao ritmo frenético de nossas línguas, que dançavam, livres, entregues, uma à outra._

_Parecia um sonho, um delírio...devido ao álcool? Talvez...mas não...não! Era...era real. Ele me pegou em seu braços, carregando-me para fora da festa. Entramos numa das salas do recinto. Fechou a porta com um dos pés, e jogou-me no sofá. Juntos, ardemos na chama do amor..."_

- S-Sasuke... – será que ele se lembrava? Se lembrava daquele momento..que, para mim, seria inesquecível...especial...Oh Deus...

- Essa foto...sempre que olho para ela...me lembro daquela noite, Ino... – ele se esforçava para tragar a timidez – Espero que você saiba do que eu estou falando... – senti os olhos dele mergulhados nos meus...a respiração dele cada vez mais perto da minha...as mãos dele alcançaram-me a face, acariciando-a...e...ele me beijou mais uma vez. Um beijo profundo, terno, apaixonado, como da primeira vez...estava sonhando de novo? Não...acordei quando nos separamos, buscando por ar.

- ...Sasuke...ainda não entendo... – o que ele esperava de mim? O que queria? Por que aquele retrato? Se declarar? Não...não era só isso...

- Um dia... – disse, ao se levantar – Você vai entender, Ino...

- O quê?

- Agora...eu tenho que ir... – simplesmente me deu as costas e, a passos rápidos, o via se distanciar de mim. Dentro de mim eu sabia...ele estava partindo...

- Sasuke! – numa atitude desesperada e automática, me vi correndo atrás dele.

* * *

**É tão estranho... os bons morrem antes.**

**E lembro de você...**

**E de tanta gente que se foi cedo demais.**

* * *

- Por favor! Não...Não vá agora! – agarrei-me forte ao tecido em suas costas.

- Sinto muito, Ino...mas eu tenho que seguir o meu destino. – respondeu, sem olhar para trás – Eu...eu nunca me esquecerei de você... "amo você"...

- S-Sasuke... – com as mão trêmulas, larguei-me da blusa dele – "Eu também amo você...sempre amei". – aquilo era um "adeus". Amava-o mais que a vida...mas por amá-lo, eu sabia...não poderia pará-lo...nem ir com ele...amar é acima de tudo... "compreender".

Ele se foi...em passos lentos e tortuosos para o meu coração. O frio me tomava a pele...o sangue...depois disso, nunca mais o vi.

* * *

**Eu aprendi a ter tudo que eu sempre quis.**

**Só não aprendi a perder...**

**E eu que tive um começo feliz.**

**Do resto não sei dizer.**

* * *

Hoje, tenho meus 50 e poucos anos...mas ainda assim...as memórias permanecem vivas e claras em minha mente. São elas...as LEMBRANÇAS...que me mantêm viva. Nunca me esqueci dele...sempre fui dele...só dele. Vivo da recordação após saber de sua morte.

E quem diria...que só hoje...eu iria entender o que ele queria aquele dia... Com o porta-retratos em minhas mãos, vejo que no verso da fotografia feita com nosso recorte, está escrito um poema...nas letras do meu amor...

_A paixão é algo que brota sem se sentir,_  
_cresce, desperta, dá vontade de estar junto, abraçar,_

_amar, querer de todas as maneiras._  
_Te ver, te sentir, te desejar,_  
_o destino parece que prega peças em cada um,_  
_ás vezes vivemos uma vida_  
_sem viver um grande amor, uma grande paixão,_  
_Mas é muito bom quando conseguimos_  
_viver essa paixão, quando ela aparece,_  
_com a intensidade do raiar do sol,_  
_com a força da tempestade_  
_e com desejo de querer mais._

_Não importa o que aconteça,_

_Sempre estarei contigo..._

**TE AMO**

Todo esse tempo...ele escondera o quanto me amava...talvez para me poupar de sofrimento, pois ele sabia que ia partir...e também sabia...que não ia voltar...deixou-me essa foto...essas palavras...para que eu tivesse comigo...o tesouro mais precioso dele...as LEMBRANÇAS...do nosso amor...

Até hoje me criticam e me perguntam se me arrependi...se me arrependi de ter sido o amor de Uchiha Sasuke...por ter amado alguém...que só teria um caminho a seguir...o caminho de sangue e lágrimas. A isso respondo de cabeça erguida, e um sorriso convicto nos lábios: "Mais vale sofrer por amor...do que por nunca ter amado..."

Seus beijos...suas carícias...seu calor...seu sorriso..ainda estão aqui...comigo...nosso amor é verdadeiro...e amor que é amor...é pra sempre...e nem o tempo há de apagar...essa chama que arde em nossa alma...sem pesar, sem cansar, sem cessar.

* * *

**Lembro das tardes que passamos juntos.**

**Não é sempre mais eu sei.**

**Que você esta bem agora.**

**Só que neste mundo, o verão acabou.**

**Cedo demais.**

* * *

**~FIM~**


End file.
